


Penelo's Ever Growing Family

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Family, Gen, Growing Family, Librarian!Ardyn, M/M, New Girl!Penelo, New School, Pre-Relationship, Teacher!Basch, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: When the Bunansa family moves from Tenebrae to Dalmasca things change. Penelo must attend a new school and make new friends and her father must get used to working longer days. Luckily they come across a few rays of sunshine in the city of Rabanastre who seem to make it their mission to help them adjust fully to their new lives.





	Penelo's Ever Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a modern alternate universe and requires very little understanding of the plot and storyline for Final Fantasy XII. It is however recommended that you have a basic knowledge of the sentient races that belong to Ivalice: Nu Moh, Bangaa, Seeq, Viera, Moogle, Garif, Kiltias and Hume. 
> 
> It should also be noted that this story will make references to Final Fantasy XV and acts on the fictional idea that Ivalice and Eos coexist in this particular story. Do NOT mistake this as canon or theory, it is literally just for the sake of the story. The events of XV do not exist. No deaths or anything! Lucis still fully exists, Insomnia is not destroyed and the Chocobros are living happy lives and appear very occasionally. You'll see more Luna, Ravus, and Ardyn than you will the boys.

Disclaimer: I do not hold ownership over Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV, Star Trek nor anything connected to them. I also notably do not own and incidental characters who work their way into this story. This story is not for profit, but to entertain myself and whoever else may find joy in it. Please leave a short comment if you have the time, letting me know that you enjoyed this story in any way.

* * *

 

 

Penelo was nervous as he pulled her sandy blonde hair up into twin braids, getting ready for her first day in a brand new school. Balthier Bunansa, her adoptive father had accepted a new position with the museum two blocks from the high school. Balthier was a master of spotting fakes and appraising the authenticity of various objects, his eye for details nearly unparalleled. Occasionally he would bring his work home with him and seemed pleased when the girl had taken an interest in his job. Fran, his closest friend had reservations about the brunet taking in a child but soon came around after seeing how he was with a then six-year-old girl.

“You’re not still abed are you my dear?”

“N-no! Just…to nervous to get my braids right.” Penelo admitted with a laugh that showed her nerves. Giving up for the moment, the elven-year-old walked over to open her bedroom door to greet a knowing quirking smile. With a quiet huff she surrendered her hairbrush (a cute ladybug shaped design that was gifted to her by her friend Iris before she moved in with Balthier) and two feathered hair ties.

“I admit that I may not be too much better with getting them presentable to your standards. I’m not overly skilled with long hair as a certain young flower likes to remind me.”

“Well, maybe if a certain someone listened when I told him how to do it that ‘young glower’ wouldn’t have to remind him he’s bad at it.” Penelo teased back, giggling when the man decided to tickle her as revenge. Balthier’s jesting nature was in part why Penelo adored the man so. When she first met him she was scared and merely six. One charming comment and a jibe with his partner and the girl laughed. After only one year Balthier legally adopted her, they had not only hit it off but had grown protective of one another. Fran was very supportive.  
“Touché my flower. Now, let’s see if we can’t tame this lovely hair in time for your first day at a new school. Are you still nervous?”

Penelo nodded quietly as she let lightly calloused fingers part her hair before running the brush through the wheat tresses. Gradually she could feel them part them into even segments and grinned as the braids became recognizable. One look in the mirror told her he had actually finally gotten the knack of how she liked her braids thick and almost chunky near her head and tapered at the ends.

“You’ve been practicing.”

“One cannot gain perfection without practice Penelo. Now, care to indulge me with what has you the most nervous?” Balthier asked, knowing full well that there were likely a myriad reasons for the young lady on his lap to be nervous about her new school. Penelo fidgeted as she leaned back against his chest, fiddling with her fingers.

“I’m nervous about being behind in the subjects, about being the new girl, and…I’m nervous that I’ll do something embarrassing that will follow me the entire school year.”

“You’re smart enough to easily get caught-up in classes Penelo, you’re better at composition classes than most girls your age given you’ve successfully written descriptors for some of the exhibits for me.” Balthier said, giving the girl a soft peck on the cheek. “I doubt you’ll do anything embarrassing and you won’t always be the ‘new girl’ you know.”

“Thanks Balthier.”

Within the hour they arrived at school with a bit of time for Penelo to spare. Balthier gave her instructions to walk to the museum after school if she didn’t want to wait at the school for the last hour of his shift to end. It made her super thankful that the museum was so conveniently close after all. With a brief goodbye the blue classic mustang drove off, leaving Penelo to her first day officially at the school. Without further preamble the girl made her way to the main office, already remembering exactly where it was and who to ask for.

“Excuse me, I was told on my first day to seek out Mr. Solidor?”

The office aide looked up with a sweet smile. Nyota was an older woman with medium-length soft black hair with but one streak of silver and captivating brown eyes and possessed a lovely dark complexion than most of the people she had met (Uhura smiled when the first thing Penelo told her was she was so pretty). Penelo had met her and principal Gramis Solidor when they were filling in the paperwork for her to enter the school system. Penelo liked them both and felt at ease during the whole affair.

“Oh, good morning Penelo. We’ve been expecting you. Mr. Solidor is speaking with one of the teachers at the moment but you’re welcome to have a seat.”

“Thank you Mrs. Scott.” Penelo replied with a smile as she took the offered seat. It was a short wait as the older balding man walked out followed by a blond man maybe only a few years her father’s senior. The man had a scar running from his right ear up a bit into his forehead and beautiful blue eyes that reminded Penelo of clear skies spent with Balthier at air shows on summer weekends.

“I can assure you Mr. Ronsenburg, we will get to the bottom of this.”

“Thank you for your time Mr. Solidor and I apologize again for not reporting this sooner. I suppose I had best return to the ‘Hall of Antiquity’ before one of my sons decides to play with the armors again.” The man, Mr. Ronsenburg said with a smile before giving a slight bow and heading off to this hallway Penelo wasn’t sure was actually called that.

“Good morning Miss Bunansa, glad to see you with us.”

“Mr. Solidor, what is the ‘Hall of Antiquity’? Is that where the history classroom is?” Penelo asked, curiosity brimming as well as her excitement at the prospect of history having it’s own hallway. Gramis laughed heartily as he helped the girl up from the deep chairs of the office.

“You’d be correct young lady. You see, we call it the ‘Hall of Antiquity’ because it houses our three history classrooms as well as a small section dedicated the town museum. Every week we host one of the exhibits for the students to spend time studying.”

“That is amazing!” Penelo exclaimed, small body brimming with excitement. Gramis smiled, he hadn’t seen anyone this history enthused since his favorite students graduated and became teacher and school defense director respectively. While Rabanastre was a relatively safe city, the occasional monsters did manage to get into its borders.

“Why don’t we get you to your homeroom teacher so you can introduce yourself and then we can show you around the school properly.”

“Thank you sir! I’d love that.” Penelo replied, excitement replacing her prior nervous attitude about school. This was the young lady Gramis had met yesterday and he was pleased to see her temporary shell vanish. Looking at the clipboard that Mrs. Scott handed him he noticed that history must have truly been her destiny for it seemed her homeroom teacher was in fact the very man he had just parted ways with.

The walk to the Hall of Antiquity was pleasant and he learned that her father was the new certification officer for the museum as well as that the young girl had an interest in old dance forms (it would seem she would thrive in their school). After knocking softly on the ornate door of the primary history classroom Penelo noticed the same blond man from earlier open it with a look of surprise.

“Principal Solidor, to what do we owe this honor?”

“Mr. Ronsenburg, this is Penelo Bunansa who will be joining your class for the remainder of the year. I must warn you she is rife with questions most enlightened for one her age.” Gramis spoke with a smile, chuckling softly when Penelo hid behind him slightly.

Penelo was daunted by how large this man seemed despite being slightly shorter than Balthier. There was an air about him that demanded attention and respect, like a commanding officer in a military. Slowly she saw the man kneel slightly so he wasn’t towering over her and she felt much more relaxed.

“Then welcome to Rabanastre Elementary and my humble classroom Penelo. I hope you will enjoy your time here and will endeavor to answer all questions you direct to me.”

Penelo smiled and introduced herself to the class with renewed confidence before she was directed to sit next to a boy with sort of grey-blond hair that looked perpetually messy and warm teal eyes.

“Hiya, I’m Vaan.”

“Nice to meet you Vaan.” Penelo said, instantly feeling that she would be spending a good amount of time with this boy. Perhaps this new school wouldn’t be so bad after all; especially not when she was so sure she had already just gained a friend for life with just a hello.


End file.
